Born to be Wild
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Shifter Au! Arthur is a mysterious shifter that everyone finds themselves falling in love with. World X England. LOTS of pairings and smut. Russia x China and Japan x Greece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yay, I am super happy with this story, it rolled out so easily! It was fun to write so you'll be seeing more of it!

There WILL be smut in later chapters. A lot of smut.

:)

Enjoy and review~

/ / / / /

Arthur was watching the pack that was sat at the bar get steadily drunker and drunker. He sighed, he had been hoping to avoid trouble tonight. So when the barman refused to serve them anymore drinks, he shared an exasperated glance with his sister Alana who patted his arm sympathetically and slipped out the door. Trouble was coming.

"Excuse me but I do believe you have had enough to drink tonight." Said Arthur, approaching the albino wolf and tapping him on the shoulder. His voice was polite but firm. The bar-man sent him a relieved smile, Arthur was a regular and he happened to know him quite well.

"Hey! We're the ones who'll decide when we've had enough!" He slurred shoving Arthur away. He glared at Arthur, his natural instincts deeming him a threat to the pack.

Arthur backed off slightly, raising his hands submissively.

"I apologise but the bartender is perfectly within his rights to refuse you any more drinks and you're the one who will feel awful in the morning." Said Arthur complacently.

Gilbert considered his words and in a sober state he would have agreed easily and his alpha instincts would have been mollified but he was drunk and it amplified his emotions, especially since he was quite obviously an Alpha.

His demeanour and how the pack spoke to him made that clear and Alpha's had to have seriously strong willpower to deny their instincts and Gilbert was just too far gone. Arthur had already deduced this and was ready to react to the situation accordingly.

The only way to get out of this was fight back when the Alpha jumped at him.

So he did.

Gilberts muscles rippled beneath his skin and Arthur smoothly stepped sideways out of the way.

"You little _bastard_! What gives you the right!" snarled Gilbert, swinging a punch which Arthur ducked. Inwardly flinching at the insult , Arthur refused to rise at the bait, continuing to avoid the Alpha's fury

"Who is this guy?" muttered Francis with a raised eyebrow, sipping his wine daintily.

"Who knows but Gilberts pissed" shrugged Antonio nonchalantly.

Arthur was getting bored of this, he had just wanted to go out and relax with his sister after a stressful day at work. So, he decided to simply disorientate him and leave, since wearing him down wasn't working. Stupid Alpha Wolf stamina. He was trying to stop the idiot from going on a bloody rampage!

/ / / / / /

When Gilbert stumbled against the bar, the pack scrambled to action. However when they turned to attack, Arthur was already gone.

"His eyes... Did you see his eyes?" asked Gilbert excited but shaken. He was using the bar to steady himself.

"No, mon ami. I think you may be a little dazed-"

"They flashed gold. I knew it! I knew he wasn't human, the way he moved was just too fast for that to be the case!"

"Err?" Antonio didn't really see his point.

"He isn't a wolf, mon ami. He didn't smell like one but... He didn't smell human either" pondered Francis.

"Then... What was he?"

"Sexy?" smirked Francis, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Antonio sniggered.

Messy blonde hair, emerald eyes and a lean body- no shit he was sexy.

"Nein, well yeah he was but that's not what he was talking about. Geez Francis keep it in your pants!" sniggered Gilbert. All jokes aside, Gilbert was curious and when Gilbert got curious- well, it was impossible to stop him.

Maybe he'd ask his brother... He was an expert in all things Shifter. His brother was human, well half-brother. Their dad was a shifter and Gilbert had been pretty shocked when Ludwig had turned out not to be one too.

Apparently it was a genetic mutation of some sort and Gilbert had blanked out when Ludwig tried to explain it to him. When he had dumbed it down, it meant there was a 50/50 chance of a kid not being a shifter if they had a human parent.

Fair enough, Gilbert had thought, even if Ludwig had been devastated he had been relieved. He didn't want his brother to be in danger.

Little did he know, Ludwig's job was everything but safe...

/ / / / / /

Arthur was stood in the lobby of a large building. The building was tall, black on the outside with an expensive and tastefully decorated reception. Arthur stretched like a cat and smiled when a tall sturdy blonde man approached him.

"Arthur... I heard you got into a little trouble," said Ludwig with a concerned frown.

"I handled it. Just some drunk Alpha" he shrugged, giving Ludwig a reassuring smile.

"Ah, I see. Was he a local?"

"Mhm, an albino too. He's as rare as I am" chuckled Arthur, the tension leaving his shoulders when he spotted his sister talking to some of the other scientists.

He and Alana were elite field operatives that worked in a pair, they were known for not even having to shift to complete their missions. Little did they know, not having to shift wasn't why they didn't. In truth, shifting traumatized them...

"Ah, an albino you say?" said Ludwig with a rather scary smile.

"Yeah, so?"

"The only albino alpha wolf I know of is my brother. Was e with a Spanish man and a male with long hair."

"Uhh yeah, his pack right?"

"Yes" said Ludwig with a grimace.

"Ah, well he didn't attack anyone..."

"Did he insult you?" demanded Ludwig and Arthur knew he had seen through his façade.

"It's no big deal, he couldn't have known" said Arthur bitterly and Ludwig snarled. Sometimes Arthur found it hard to believe Ludwig wasn't a shifter, he had all the instincts and advanced senses of a wolf.

"Ich werde ihn umbringen" Ludwig spat displeased. (I'm going to kill him)

Arthur frowned puzzled but Ludwig waved him away.

"I've just had enough of him is all." he sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. Arthur patted his arm and Ludwig leaned into the touch. Arthur was always calm and reassuring. His sister was kind too. Ludwig really enjoyed their company, and working beside them.

"Need to talk about it?" came Alana's sympathetic voice from behind.

"Nein, I've already taken up too much of your time, you have had a long day and need some rest."

"You're always so considerate Ludwig" smiled Alana.

No he wasn't, he really rally wasn't. He was keeping things from them, from his brother and the rest of his family.

"Mm you could stand to be a little more selfish from time to time old chap," chuckled Arthur.

No, he was already more than selfish enough already.

"Goodnight, Agents" said Ludwig trying not to sound off. Maybe Angels would be more fitting, he mused to himself.

"Night Ludwig" they chimed, leaving the building and heading for their car.

/ / / / /

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two~

Hey everyone!

Enjoy and review!

Pairings decided so far:

China x Russia

Japan x Greece

Everyone x England.

/ / / /

Arthur and Alana made their way silently inside the mansion, hoping the others weren't awake. The entrance was a hall with flawless wooden floor and twin staircases. The walls were painted green with white leaves and there was a large doorway near the top of the staircase. It lead to Arthur's garden.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Scowled a male with blonde with pale green eyes wearing a white nightgown with pink lace.

"Oh Feliks... You're still awake..." Said Alana somewhat guiltily.

"Hmph! That's how you greet me after you guys come rolling in at half past eleven!? Curfew is 8 p.m _sharp._ Care to explain yourselves?"

"W-well..." Alana began sheepishly.

"Alana, stop. You don't have to explain yourself to him" came a voice from the top of the stairs. A tall man, also in his early twenties with tanned skin, green eyes and a lazy grin.

"Jao, how dare you say such a thing! Stop undermining my authority!" Shrieked Feliks furiously.

"Remember your place Feliks, our Alphas may be lenient but you're still just an Omega."

"Just an Omega...Just a Omega!? Why I'm going to tear you to pieces you stupid mutt!" He snarled, his eyes turning into cat-like slits.

"Mutt? You little shit-"

"Oh do be quiet, you're going to wake everyone up. It doesn't matter whether you're an Alpha or a Beta. It's all the same to us. In today's society, it means nothing." Sighed Arthur, pinching the bridge of his nose and the arguing stopped immediately.

"Sorry Arthur," they chimed.

"Alright, it's late and everyone's tired, so let's all go to bed okay?" Said Alana with a warm smile.

"Night Alana, night Arthur" grinned Jao obediently, returning to his room.

"Ehhh? Aww" pouted Feliks.

"Nu-uh you're only acting like this because you're tired, shoo." Said Alana, making shooing motions with her hands.

"Fineeeee! But you guys should totally stick to the curfew alright? We missed you at dinner- everyone was arguing again! I thought Ivan was, like going to kill Alfred!"

"Oh really?" Arthur asked, sounding disappointed.

"That's a shame" sighed Alana.

"A-ah..." Feliks looked guilty for telling them. They really wanted everyone to get along, they were a pride after al"I guess it can't be helped. We'll have to think of something fast... How about we try 'that'?" Asked Alana.

"Hmmm, well I suppose it couldn't hurt" pondered Arthur.

"Errr" stuttered Feliks unsurely.

"Oh, don't mind us Fee. You'll find out soon enough..." Said Alana with a sweet smile.

/ / / / /

The next morning at breakfast was rather... Eventful.

The table was just as usual, Alfred was sat beside Matthew and Kiku eating at an extrodinary pace and talking with his mouth still full. Ivan was emitting a murderous aura as usual and Herakles was sleeping soundly beside him. Jao was watching everything with a bemused expression.

Feliciano and Lovino had made the breakfast and they were now arguing over who was the better and Roderich had already gone to work, Leon was still sleeping and the Australian- New Zealand duo were touring so the unit was lacking a few members. But this would have to do.

Alana was seated at one end of the table and Arthur was at the other.

"Hey everyone.. For the next mission we are going to try something a little different." Said Alana with a grin, she laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

Everyone stopped and Feliks held his breath.

"We are going to mix up the pairings on the next mission." Said Arthur in a silky voice you can't refuse.

Everyone began to protest immediately.

"Tch what did you say bastard? Like hell I'll work with any of these guys!" Hissed Lovino indignantly.

"I really prefer to work on my own" mumbled Herakles.

"No way dude, it totally isn't gonna happen!" Laughed Alfred.

"You realise that was an order, not a request Alfred-San?" Sighed Kiku.

"Eh? Really? No way! Arthur never gives orders!"

Arthur grimaced, he hadmt intended it as an order, the Boss had requested he make them get along better but... They weren't going to listen otherwise.

/ / / / / /

"Will everyone just be quiet for a minute? We're doing this for your sake you know. You guys really can't get along so we have no choice."

"Alana-Sama is correct, at this rate we will never be able to complete a hunt together." Reasoned Kiku.

"If it's an order, I'll always follow" grinned Jao.

"Yeah, like totally!" Beamed Feliks.

"Well then, I'll inform you of your new partners when you go on your missions. Dissmissed!"

/ / / / /


End file.
